Rin 凛
by LadyScatty
Summary: L'iryo-ninjutsu fut son premier amour. Kakashi son second. Obito son dernier. Rin Nohara était une petite fille banale. Gentille, mignonne, assez douée comme medic, mais sans plus. Pas particulièrement charismatique ou puissante comme le reste de son équipe. Lisez son histoire et comment cette petite fille banale est devenu une kunoichi de rang S.
1. Minato (partie 1)

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Le chapitre de Shadows and Sunshine n'est pas encore prêt et je voulais poster quelque chose avant la fin du mois de Juin alors, tadaaam ! Vous voyez toutes ces fanfictions ou Sakura décide de prendre son entraînement au sérieux et devient super badass ? Je me suis dit : Et pourquoi pas Rin ? Les medic de combat ne sont pas assez reconnu à mon avis et ils ont la possibilité de devenir vraiment effrayant (hum, hum, Kabuto, ça vous dit rien ?). Tout comme Izumi Uchiha, je trouve que Rin est un personnage intéressant et je voulais vraiment écrire sur elle. C'est partit d'une réflexion ou je me suis dit, que l'amour que portait Obito pour Rin avait été suffisant pour déclencher une guerre, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est romantique ou terrifiant. C'est la troisième fanfiction sur Rin que j'écris mais la seule que qui ne soit pas une histoire de réincarnation. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un quadragénaire mâle japonais ?**

* * *

 **凛**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

-Minato-sensei, est-ce que je suis trop faible ? Demanda Rin d'une petite voix.

Rin Nohara était une genin de dix ans. Elle était la medic-nin de l'équipe 7 et savait qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte d'être moins douée que ses coéquipiers. Kakashi-kun était après-tout un prodige, un génie, un chûnin extrêmement doué en passe de devenir jonin. Quant à Obito-kun, il n'était peut-être pas au même niveau que Kakashi, mais il était un membre du clan Uchiha, il travaillait dur et Rin savait que son meilleur ami deviendrait un shinobi exceptionnel dans quelques années.

Mais...et Rin dans tout ça ?

Elle était la medic. Son rôle, c'était de guérir. L'iryo-ninjutsu avait été son premier amour d'ailleurs. Mais ça ne suffisait plus. Guérir, c'était bien, mais elle aimerait également protéger et pas juste recoller les morceaux brisés et se cacher derrière ses coéquipiers durant les combats.

-Pourquoi cette question, Rin-chan ? Demanda son sensei.

Rin contempla le beau jonin et rougit légèrement. Elle aimait énormément Minato Namikaze mais ne s'était jamais sentit très proche de lui. Elle savait que son sensei les aimait, elle et Obito mais le jonin avait toujours eu une relation plus fusionnelle avec Kakashi qu'avec ses deux autres étudiants. C'était compréhensible, il avait été son sensei exclusif pendant trois ans avant la création de l'équipe 7. Mais ça rendait parfois les choses inutilement compliquées pour Obito et Rin.

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas servir à grand-chose, avoua-t-elle doucement.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux, répondit Minato-sensei. Tu sers de médiator entre Kakashi et Obito, tu es aussi une excellente medic-nin, toujours prête à soigner et aider tes camarades, et tu as également un énorme potentiel pour le combat…

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si faible ? Demanda Rin. Je sais que les règles de Tsunade-sama m'interdisent d'être en première ligne, mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile de rester en arrière et j'ai l'impression d'avoir régressé en taïjutsu parce que je n'ai personne avec qui m'entraîner et même si je sais manipuler le katon, je n'ai aucun jutsu dans mon arsenal qui ne soit pas médical et j'ai peur…

Rin s'interrompit. Elle s'était attendu à ce que son sensei l'interrompt, lui tapote la tête et lui offre le fameux « tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande » ou une variante tout aussi inutile mais il ne fit rien de tout ça.

Minato s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et la sonda de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

-De quoi as-tu peur au juste ?

-De ne pas être à la hauteur. D'être un fardeau plutôt qu'un atout pour les garçons. De la guerre. De ne servir à rien…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Rin. Tu es fondamentale à l'équipe 7. Combien de fois as-tu guéris Obito et Kakashi ?

-Ils n'en n'auraient peut-être pas eu besoin s'ils avaient eu une équipière qui sache se battre, murmura Rin.

Minato pencha la tête.

-Je pense que tu t'en fais pour rien. Mais si c'est ce que tu ressens, la solution est simple. Entraînes-toi. Deviens plus forte.

Rin lança un regard incrédule à son sensei.

-Mais…comment ?

-Quels sont tes forces et tes points faibles ? Demanda le sensei en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le terrain d'entraînement qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Minato-sensei avait sûrement mieux à faire. Rin se sentit coupable de le retenir mais n'ayant personne qui l'attende chez elle, la jeune fille n'était pas pressée de rentrer chez elle et souhaitait égoïstement passer plus de temps avec son sensei sans Kakashi-kun et Obito-kun pour attirer toute son attention avec leurs disputes incessantes.

-J'ai un bon control de chakra mais pas beaucoup de chakra. Hum…mon taïjutsu est nul…mon endurance aussi. Je ne connais qu'une technique de genjutsu alors je ne sais pas trop ce que je vaux de ce côté-là, admit Rin doucement le joues roses de hontes.

La jeune fille pria pour que ses tatouages violets cachent son embarras.

-Je ne suis pas douée en réalisation de piège et mon shurikenjutsu est moyen, finit pathétiquement la brunette.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil timide à son sensei qui ne semblait pas déçu, mais qui ne semblait pas surpris non plus et Rin se sentit rougir davantage.

-Je vois…J'ai un peu de temps devant moi. Et si je t'aidais à améliorer ton taïjutsu aujourd'hui ? Je te donnerais quelque chose d'autre à faire durant les entraînements d'équipe et tu devras t'entraîner par toi-même mais il faut bien commencer quelque part ?

Rin hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, reconnaissante, excitée et appréhensive à la fois.

-H-hai ! Arigatou, Minato-sensei ! Cria presque Rin en s'inclinant profondément.

-Pas besoin de t'incliner, Rin-chan. Je suis ton sensei, je ne fais que mon travail.

Minato lui sourit et Rin ne put s'empêcher de songer que Kushina-san était vraiment une femme très chanceuse.

Le duo passa près d'une heure et demie à s'entraîner. Minato combattit Rin au combat au corps à corps et réalisa avec regret que son élève avait vu juste. Rin devait s'améliorer si elle ne voulait pas rester en arrière. La petite fille n'avait pas beaucoup d'endurance, aucune force dans les bras, n'était pas très rapide et ses formes étaient basiques.

Le jonin savait que les parents de la jeune fille avaient été parmi les premières victimes lorsque la guerre avait commencé et qu'avant leurs morts, ils lui avaient essentiellement enseignés tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le control de chakra et l'iryo-ninjutsu. Et en effet, le control de Rin était remarquable. Mais en se concentrant uniquement sur son rôle de support, elle avait négligé les autres arts shinobi et s'était fortement désavantagé.

-Plus haut la jambe, Rin. N'ai pas peur de me faire mal. Serre le ventre. Ne bloque pas, esquives si tu peux.

La brunette était loin derrière ses deux autres coéquipiers, songea Minato. Ses formes étaient peu soignées et Rin étaient trop…douce, trop gentille. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle Obito était autant amoureux d'elle et pour laquelle elle était si douée en tant que médic-nin…

Pour sa part, Rin respirait tellement fort qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de cracher un poumon. A force de rester en arrière, son taïjutsu s'était réellement dégradé… Minato esquivait ses coups de poings et ses coups de pieds avec une aisance insultante. En contrepartie ses coups à lui étaient précis, vifs, rapide et surtout douloureux. Rin sentait déjà des ecchymoses se former et devait se retenir violement de ne pas demander une pause parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait _besoin_ de cet entraînement.

Ses côtés lui faisaient mal, ainsi que ses bras, ses jambes et chaque parcelle de son corps à bien y réfléchir.

Rin n'avait jamais eu autant mal durant un combat.

Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'était jamais battu contre un jonin également.

Ses coéquipiers l'avaient toujours protégé.

Elle leur en était reconnaissante mais elle ne voulait plus se fier uniquement à eux. Elle ne pouvait plus.

-Ça suffit, déclara Minato-sensei.

Rin s'effondra sur le sol avec reconnaissance. Ses poumons étaient en feu et ses membres trop lourds pour qu'elle tienne encore debout.

-Il y a du boulot, admit le blond.

Il attendit que son élève lève la tête et se redresse avant de continuer en souriant.

-Mais en travaillant dur, je n'ai aucun doute que tu deviendras une brillante kunoichi.

Rin sentit son visage se fendre en un large sourire presque malgré elle. Si son sensei le disait, c'est que c'était vrai. Minato-sensei avait toujours raison après tout.

* * *

 **凛**

* * *

 **Les chapitres de Hope, Rosemary Sage Potter et Shadows and Sunshine sont presque prêts, je ne sais pas lequel poster en premier...Surtout que j'ai commencé un autre crossover HP/Naruto... Help ?**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	2. Minato (partie 2)

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je m'excuse du retard monstre de ce chapitre ! Quand j'ai décidé de poster cette histoire, j'avais déjà 5 chapitres déjà écrits, mais j'ai réalisé en les relisant qu'ils étaient tellement mauvais qu'il était hors de question que je les poste. Dans la version originale, j'avais été trop rapide, j'ai tout de suite voulu rendre Rin plus forte, au point qu'on ne voyait pas son développement, j'ai délaissé les autres personnages et franchement j'en étais arrivé au point ou je m'étais mise à détester Rin parce qu'elle était devenue l'exemple même d'une Mary-Sue...Je sais, j'ai honte de moi. Donc, j'ai prit une pause, je me suis concentré sur autre chose et maintenant que je me suis calmée, je me suis remise à écrire Rin et jusqu'à présent, ça peut aller. Rin se développera lentement, mais sûrement, et je ne négligerais pas les autres personnages de l'histoire.**

 **S : Comme d'habitude, tes reviews me donnent envie de rougir, chanter et danser...pas particulièrement dans cet ordre là. Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris plait autant. Ensuite, je ne sais pas ce que vaut ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même :)**

 **Vindixta : Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil ! Et oui, moi aussi, je trouve que Rin n'est pas assez mise à l'avant surtout qu'elle est un des éléments déclencheur de la quatrième guerre shinobi, qu'elle est le plus grand regret de Kakashi, qu'elle a été brièvement une jinchûriki et a été une élève du Yondaime...comment avec tous ces éléments, les gens peuvent oublier Rin, ça me dépasse.**

 **Lou Lovegood : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop. C'est surtout un chapitre de transition, mais je tenais quand même à le poster comme il est.**

 **Lamarcheuse : Ne me remercies pas, c'est moi qui te remercie ! J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer ce que je fais :)**

 **juiceandcookies : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je me suis intéressé à Rin en premier lieu. Elle possède tellement d'éléments intéressant qu'il fallait que j'écrive sur son personnage. Son évolution sera lente au début par contre avant qu'elle ne devienne badass. Et oui, Minato, Kushina et même Mikoto et chibi!Itachi deviendront des personnages importants ! J'ai hâte ^^**

 **evana-rose : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes :) Quant à mes autres histoires, je ne les ai pas encore posté, j'attend d'avoir au moins une dizaine de chapitres avant de le faire, comme ça, je ne ferais pas autant attendre mes lecteurs. Je suis en train de me concentrer sur Autumn and Spring en ce moment et si tu pouvais, j'aimerais bien que tu me donnes ton avis. C'est l'histoire d'une Rin qui se réincarne dans le corps de Sakura et qui n'arrive pas à accepter sa nouvelle vie. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**

 **Disclaimer : Les miracles existent mais ce miracle particulier ne s'est toujours pas réalisé...**

* * *

 **凛**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Rin n'avait jamais été la meilleure dans aucune discipline. Elle avait toujours été entourée d'amis plus doués qu'elle et s'en était faite une raison il y a bien longtemps. Kurenaï était la meilleure en genjutsu, Shizune était la meilleur médic et Akira était la plus belle et la plus talentueuse dans les arts kunoichi. Quant aux garçons ? N'en parlons même pas. Obito avait le potentiel de devenir exceptionnelle, elle le savait comme elle savait que le ciel était bleu et ce même si personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Gaï était un prodige en taïjutsu. Asuma était non seulement doué en ninjutsu mais aussi le fils du Sandaime, et Kakashi…Kakashi, lui était dans une catégorie à part entière. Il les surpassait tous avec le minimum d'effort. Et Rin l'admirait beaucoup trop pour lui en vouloir.

Mais Rin, elle, avait toujours été très moyenne. Elle était mignonne mais sans plus. Elle était intelligente mais dans une équipe composée de Kakashi et Minato-sensei, son intelligence faisait pâle figure. Rin s'était toujours considérée comme une bonne kunoichi lorsqu'elle était à l'académie. Elle avait de bonnes notes, elle s'entraînait tous les jours et elle savait déjà quelle spécialité l'intéressait. Mais c'était dans la sécurité de l'enceinte des murs de l'académie. Protégée par l'innocence et l'arrogance de sa vision d'enfant.

Une année en tant que genin avait suffi à la détromper.

Rin malgré toute son intelligence et son bon control de chakra, ne possédait aucune endurance, son taïjutsu était minable et ses réserves plutôt pauvres. En concentrant tous ses efforts pour devenir une bonne médic, elle avait négligé l'aspect de combat de son entraînement. Kurenaï avait la capacité d'infliger des cauchemars à ses ennemis, Shizune avait ses senbon et ses poisons, Akira était déjà pratiquement une experte en infiltration, mais et elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait Rin, si ce n'était une équipe ridiculement forte qui la protégeait constamment ?

Rin ne voyait aucun problème à jouer le rôle de support pour ses coéquipiers plus forts. Si elle s'était lancé dans la carrière difficile de iryo-nin, ce n'était pas parce que c'était ce que ses parents avaient attendus d'elle, c'était parce qu'elle avait toujours voulu aider.

Mais plus au détriment de son entraînement.

Rin voulait changer. Elle voulait devenir suffisamment forte pour protéger ses camarades aussi bien que les guérir. Elle était prête à tout pour être une bonne kunoichi et une bonne coéquipière. Même à harceler son sensei pour plus d'entraînement, s'il le fallait !

Heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas à en arriver là…

* * *

 **凛**

* * *

-Ano, Minato-sensei, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rin d'un ton curieux.

Un peu plus loin, Kakashi et Obito s'entraînaient au shurikenjutsu. Et alors que Kakashi ne ratait jamais sa cible, Obito lui…et bien disons qu'il s'était énormément amélioré comparé au niveau qu'il possédait à l'académie, mais qu'il y avait encore du progrès à faire.

Rin quant à elle, avait été stoppé dans son entraînement par son sensei qui venait de lui remettre un rouleau de parchemin.

-Tu m'as dit que tu voulais devenir plus forte, Rin. Est-ce que c'est toujours le cas ?

Rin n'eut même pas à réfléchir. Elle hocha la tête avec détermination, le dos droit et la tête haute.

-Et bien, j'ai peut-être une technique pour toi.

Rin sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et dû faire un effort colossale pour ne pas laisser échapper un sourire immense s'emparer de son visage. Non content de l'avoir pris au sérieux, Minato-sensei avait déjà une technique pour elle ! Jusqu'à présent, il avait aidé Obito avec son taïjutsu et enseigné à Kakashi les bases du fuînjutsu en plus de plusieurs techniques de ninjutsu, mais à elle, il n'avait jamais rien enseigné personnellement ! Rin ne lui en voulait pas. Minato était un bon sensei, patient et qui lui apprenait beaucoup. Mais même si elle avait toujours su ce qu'elle voulait faire dans la vie et qu'il n'était pas un iryo-nin, elle aurait souhaité un peu plus d'attention de la part de son sensei.

-C'est une technique d'iryo-ninjutsu de rang A. Elle est extrêmement difficile et n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais tu as un bon control et je sais qu'avec de l'entraînement, tu peux y arriver.

Rin s'empressa de dérouler le rouleau pour découvrir le nom de la technique qui lui avait été offerte.

- _Chakura no mesu_ , lu-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle releva la tête pour regarder son sensei avec incrédulité.

-Vous voulez que j'apprenne à faire des scalpels de chakra ?

-J'ai pensé que tu serais contente, dit Minato d'un ton confus.

Rin rougit. D'un côté, elle était contente que son sensei ait autant confiance en elle, mais d'un autre côté…Le scalpel de chakra était une technique tellement difficile que peu de medics l'utilisaient. Même Shizune ne connaissait pas encore cette technique et Rin doutait sérieusement qu'une genin de dix ans sans talent particulier puisse y arriver. De plus… elle avait espéré obtenir quelque chose qui lui serait utile en offense.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le jônin rajouta :

-Je sais que c'est une technique utilisable uniquement à courte portée, mais j'ai pensé qu'elle te serait particulièrement utile. Les iryo-nin s'en servent principalement pour réaliser des chirurgies mais tu peux aussi l'utiliser en offense. Ton taïjutsu est faible Rin, et tu n'es pas très forte mais si tu améliorais ta vitesse et apprenais cette technique, alors tu pourrais devenir redoutable.

La genin ne se vexa même pas lorsqu'il critiqua son taïjutsu. Elle savait que c'était vrai. Elle était même flattée qu'il pense qu'elle avait le potentiel de devenir redoutable. Mais malgré tout, elle doutait toujours de sa capacité de réussir.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je peux l'apprendre ? Demanda Rin d'une toute petite voix.

Tout comme la veille, Minato sourit et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

-J'en ai aucun doute.

Le jônin observa avec un mélange d'amusement et d'affection son élève rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de bégayer des remerciements. Il n'avait aucun doute que sa petite Rin deviendrait un jour une splendide kunoichi. Mais en attendant, elle avait encore un long chemin à faire.

Il avait longuement réfléchit à ce qu'il souhaitait enseigner à Rin et une part de lui avait encore très envie de lui apprendre à créer ses propres explosifs mais Rin manquait singulièrement d'endurance et avait besoin par la même occasion d'élargir ses réserves de chakra. Apprendre le scalpel de chakra, une technique qui l'aiderait dans sa carrière, lui permettrait d'être constamment armée. Par la suite, il souhaitait lui apprendre un style de taïjutsu qui lui conviendrait mieux que ce que l'académie lui avait enseigné. De cette façon, Rin élargirait ses réserves de chakra, améliorerait son endurance, en plus de devenir effrayante au combat rapproché.

-Arigatou, Minato-sensei ! Cria Rin.

La jeune fille l'enlaça rapidement avant de bégayer des excuses et de s'éloigner pour pouvoir apprendre en paix son nouveau jutsu.

Le jônin l'observa quelques secondes avec un sourire avant de sentir une intention meurtrière à son encontre venir de derrière lui. Il se retourna confus pour découvrir Obito Uchiha, un nuage noir au-dessus de la tête, en train de le fusiller du regard comme s'il venait de commettre une terrible offense.

-Euh…

Le genin n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à son chef de clan qu'à cet instant et Minato sentit une goutte d'eau apparaître sur son front.

Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de devenir sensei.

Entre les insécurités de Rin, les sautes d'humeur d'Obito et la personnalité de Kakashi, il avait du boulot…

* * *

 **凛**

* * *

 **Un peu court, je sais mais c'est surtout un chapitre de transition. Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra le point de vue de notre amoureux transi Tobito ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	3. Obito (partie 1)

**Coucou tout le monde ! Les vacances sont finit :(**

 **juiceandcookies : Coucou :) Je suis super contente que tu aimes parce que Rin est vraiment une de mes personnages préférées. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi j'écris des chapitres aussi petits pour cette histoire, ça vient tout seul ! En tout cas, tu as vu juste et je vais vraiment insister sur toutes les faiblesses de Rin avant qu'elle n'évolue vraiment... un peu comme un pokemon ^^**

 **Vindixta : Aaah, je suis super contente que tu ais aimé ! Surtout avec l'horrible attente que je vous ai imposé ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre :)**

 **S : Je ne lâcherais jamais aucune de mes histoires, tel est mon nîndo...XD Merci, merci, merci ! Comme d'habitude, tu es super gentille et j'adore lire tes reviews. A propos de Obito, je ne dirais rien si ce n'est qu'il ne deviendra pas Tobi, j'espère que tu aimeras la façon dont je l'ai écrit dans ce chapitre, je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'un chapitre me plait et c'est entièrement grâce à lui :)**

 **Disclaimer : As usual.**

* * *

 **凛**

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Obito Uchiha avait parfois l'impression que l'univers était contre lui. C'était une théorie qu'il avait développé lorsqu'il avait cinq ans et avait rencontré Bakakashi pour la première fois. Et à neuf ans, cette théorie s'était concrétisée lorsqu'il était devenu genin et avait réalisé _qui_ étaient ses coéquipiers. Comprenez-le bien, il était fou de joie que Rin soit dans son équipe. Mais s'il voulait un jour réaliser son rêve de devenir Hokage, il ne pouvait pas continuer à être distrait par le sourire de Rin, ni ses jolies yeux, ni ses cheveux, ni son agréable odeur de fraises, ni ses…oui bon, vous avez compris. Quant à Bakakashi…de tous les shinobi qu'il aurait pu avoir comme coéquipier, il fallait qu'il tombe sur le prodige ? Celui avec un fanclub, qui possédait le même complexe de supériorité que le reste de son clan et le même air constipé ? Sérieusement ?! Celui que Rin n'arrêtait pas de regarder avec des grands yeux admiratifs ? Si ce n'était pas un complot contre lui, Obito ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez, son sensei, beaucoup trop joli garçon à son goût, avait des vues sur sa future femme, il en était certain ! Obito ne comprenait vraiment pas comment c'était arrivé. Un jour tout allait bien et il ne se doutait de rien, et le lendemain, ce bellâtre offrait à Rin-chan des sourires en coin, des techniques pour l'amadouer et Rin –innocente et adorable qu'elle était- se jetait dans ses bras !

Obito était à deux doigts de reporter Minato-sensei à son chef de clan pour pédophilie, manipulation et abus de pouvoir ! S'il n'était pas certain que Fugaku-sama ne le prendrait jamais au sérieux, il l'aurait déjà fait.

Après cet évènement, Obito observa sa meilleure amie changer légèrement et il n'était pas très sûr d'apprécier ses changements. Rin semblait plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Elle était également plus fatiguée et n'avait plus de temps pour manger des dangos avec lui. Sérieusement, qui au monde n'avait pas le temps pour des dangos ? Clairement, c'était l'influence néfaste de Minato-sensei qui la faisait agir de façon si étrange. Rin avait arrêté d'observer ses matchs contre Bakakashi –d'un côté, il était soulagé qu'elle ne le regardait plus perdre, mais d'un autre côté, il _aimait_ le fait qu'elle le regarde… et elle ne le faisait plus du tout.

Elle était constamment plongée dans des livres ou des rouleaux de parchemins. Elle s'entraînait à faire des scalpels de chakra sans arrêt et quand elle réussit enfin au bout de deux semaines, elle se mit à s'entraîner à les garder actifs le plus longtemps possible à sa plus grande frustration. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment de chakra pour s'entraîner, elle demandait à Minato-sensei de l'aider avec son taïjutsu et quand ce satané blondinet était occupé, Rin préférait méditer ou s'entraîner au shurikenjutsu…

Après six semaines à observer l'amour de sa vie ne faire rien d'autre que s'entraîner et l'ignorer, Obito arriva à la conclusion qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose de radical. Et c'est ce qu'il fît avec le plus grand regret mais la tête haute et les poings serrés.

Il alla demander de l'aide à son rival.

-Tu peux répéter ça ? Demanda Kakashi d'un air à la fois confus et incrédule.

Pour un génie, Obito trouvait son rival plutôt lent d'esprit.

-Minato-sensei est en train d'abuser de son pouvoir en tant que jônin-sensei et de manipuler Rin, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ça ? J'ai besoin de ton aide pour que Rin redevienne normale ! Ça devrait t'arranger, non ? Tu détestes quand Minato prête plus attention à Rin qu'à toi.

Bakakashi rougit fortement et si Obito n'avait pas autant besoin de lui, il en aurait sans doute été amusé. Mais dans son état d'esprit actuel, les rougissements de son coéquipier ne firent que confirmer sa théorie selon laquelle Minato Namikaze était un manipulateur et un pédophile de la pire espèce. Clairement son coéquipier chûnin avait été sa première victime.

Obito avait cru que Bakakashi était son rival en amour, mais c'était avant de réaliser la fourberie de son sensei ! Le véritable ennemi était celui auquel on ne s'attendait pas !

-Tu es un crétin, finit par dire Kakashi.

-Nani ?!

Le chûnin ferma le livre qu'il était en train de lire avant que Obito ne lui tombe dessus avec ses théories de complots et ses plans stupides, et s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais Obito ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et l'attrapa par les épaules avant de rapprocher son visage beaucoup trop près du sien à son goût.

-Tu ne comprends pas la situation ou tu le fais exprès, Bakakashi ?! Cria Obito au bord du désespoir.

-C'est toi qui ne comprend rien, soupira Kakashi avant d'attraper le genin par le poignet et de lui faire une prise rapide de taïjutsu qui renvoya le Uchiha par terre.

Kakashi n'esquissa pas un geste, que Obito se relevait déjà pour lui barrer le chemin.

-Ecoutes, clairement tu as toi aussi succombé aux charmes pervers de Minato-sensei et tu es clairement une cause perdue, mais ce n'est pas trop tard pour sauver Rin !

Kakashi sentit une migraine se développer derrière ses paupières et fit un effort considérable pour ne pas cogner son coéquipier.

-Le seul problème de Rin, c'est toi.

Obito ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de retrouver ses esprits.

-COMMENT ÇA, LE SEUL PROBLEME DE RIN, C'EST MOI ?!

-Rin est enfin en train de prendre son entraînement au sérieux, elle est enfin en train d'apprendre autre chose que l'iryo-ninjutsu et d'améliorer son horrible taïjutsu et au lieu de l'encourager et d'être reconnaissant envers Minato-sensei, tu es jaloux ? Rin n'a aucun problème, c'est toi qui en a un.

Cette fois-ci, Kakashi ne fit pas l'erreur d'essayer de s'en aller de façon normal et usa du shunshin pour échapper à Obito.

Ce dernier resta à fixer le vide quelques minutes avec une expression offensée, teinté de confusion avant d'arriver à la conclusion que Kakashi n'était pas objectif et qu'il devait utiliser les grands moyens s'il voulait sauver la vertu de Rin. Il était temps d'aller parler à Kushina Uzumaki.

De toute évidence, la menace aux cheveux rouges n'allait pas laisser son pervers de petit-ami s'en tirer aussi facilement !

Il alla chercher la jônin au stand de ramen mais lorsqu'il ne la trouva pas, réalisa qu'il ne savait pas où elle habitait, ni même si elle se trouvait à Konoha en ce moment. C'était étrange, il avait réellement cru la trouver au stand ramen, c'était là qu'il la voyait le plus souvent quand elle n'était pas avec Minato-sensei ou…mais oui ! Kushina était amie avec Mikoto-sama ! Et Mikoto-sama ne semblait pas le détester comme le reste du clan ! Bien sûr, elle ne l'aimait pas particulièrement mais la matriarche du clan était beaucoup plus gentille que la plupart des membres du son clan et ne le regardait pas comme s'il était le dernier des moins que rien ! S'il lui expliquait la situation, elle l'aiderait, n'est-ce pas ? La vertu de Rin et la santé mentale de Obito étaient en jeu !

Le garçon amoureux couru jusqu'à son district avec plus de vélocité qu'il n'en avait jamais démontré jusqu'à présent et c'est complètement essoufflé, rouge, avec un point de côté et plein de sueur, qu'il croisa Mikoto Uchiha à l'angle d'une rue. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais toussa à la place alors que de l'oxygène pénétrait ses poumons et que ses côtes protestaient le traitement qu'il leurs avait infligé.

Mikoto Uchiha pour sa part semblait complètement insensible face à Obito qui à dix ans, semblait avoir oublié comment respirer. Elle sourit comme à son habitude d'un sourire indulgent et élégant.

C'était l'expression qu'elle arborait quand elle faisait ses courses ou brûlait vifs ses ennemis.

La rumeur disait que Fugaku était tombé amoureux de ce sourire alors qu'elle était en train de trancher la tête d'un shinobi ennemi qui avait eu le malheur de dire des grossièretés en sa présence.

Obito ne savait pas si c'était vrai, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que _personne_ ne jurait devant Mikoto-sama.

-Obito-kun, justement je te cherchais.

-Hhhhhh !

Le garçon tenta de parler mais un étrange bruit s'échappa de sa gorge et ses poumons ne semblaient toujours pas d'accord pour coopérer avec son besoin de s'exprimer.

-Je pars demain en mission pour une semaine et j'aurais besoin d'un babysitteur pour Itachi durant les après-midi, de quinze heures à dix-huit heures. Teyaki-san a accepté de s'occuper de lui durant la journée et Fugaku peut gérer tout seul la situation durant la soirée, tu veux bien me rendre ce service, Obito-kun ?

-Hhhhhh !

Obito dont les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et qui n'arrivait toujours pas à récupérer son souffle hocha la tête, parce qu'il fallait être stupide et/ou suicidaire pour dire non à Mikoto-sama.

-Arigato, Obito-kun. Je savais que tu dirais oui. Nezumi-obaasan et Tanjiro-ojiisan ne tarissent pas d'éloges envers toi.

-Hhhhhh !

-Teyaki-san t'attendra dans sa boutique demain à quinze heures tapantes. Si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas à les lui poser. Ja ne !

-Hhhhh !

Mikoto disparu dans un tourbillon de feuilles au même moment ou Obito reprenait control de sa voix.

Obito le savait…l'univers était contre lui.

* * *

 **凛**

* * *

Rin Nohara leva les yeux de son manuel de chimie et sourit brièvement lorsqu'elle vit son meilleur ami arriver, avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

-Obito…tu es encore en retard.

-Je sais, je sais, grogna Obito moins respectueux qu'à l'accoutumé envers Minato-sensei. C'est juste que Nezumi-baachan avait besoin d'aide avec ses courses et qu'après…

Rin se désintéressa de la conversation et tourna une page distraitement. Beaucoup d'iryo-nins utilisaient les poisons comme offense mais Rin ne pensait pas que c'était pour elle. L'étude des poisons et des antidotes étaient quelque chose qui l'intéressait dans un cadre académique mais l'idée d'utiliser elle-même des poisons ou pire encore de les créer et de les tester sur des êtres humains sans être certaine des conséquences…Rin ne pensait pas que c'était pour elle. La jeune fille savait concocter les poisons de Konoha les plus basiques mais rien de plus compliqué et ne comptait pas se spécialiser dans ce domaine.

C'était dommage parce que Shizune aurait pu l'aider à s'améliorer mais son intérêt n'était vraiment que très superficielle. Rin savait que c'était très peu original, mais elle préférait de loin le ninjutsu.

Rin connaissait les bases les plus rudimentaires du Katon et avait hâte d'avancer dans son entraînement pour demander à Minato-sensei de lui enseigner un jutsu ou deux. Elle arrivait à maintenir des scalpels pendant plus de dix minutes et espérait apprendre d'autres jutsu le plus rapidement possible dans l'espoir d'élargir son arsenal.

Parce que Rin savait qu'elle n'était pas très forte et n'arriverait probablement jamais à la cheville de son équipe…mais elle voulait faire de son mieux pour les protéger autant que possible.

Hmm, peut-être qu'elle devrait demander de l'aide à Kurenaï pour s'améliorer en genjutsu…mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait lui offrir en échange ?

-Rin, c'est ton tour, annonça Minato-sensei.

La jeune fille rangea son manuel dans sa sacoche et s'approcha en souriant de son sensei mais celui-ci lui indiqua Kakashi.

-Aujourd'hui, Kakashi sera ton partenaire.

-N-nani ?

Derrière elle, Rin entendit Obito s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

-Je veux te voir à l'œuvre contre un opposent auquel tu n'as pas l'habitude, expliqua Minato-sensei de sa voix calme et posé.

-Demo…

Rin jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier aux cheveux gris et eu l'impression que derrière son masque, ce dernier était furieux. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Obito et Kakashi semblaient tous les deux en colère contre elle depuis quelques temps. Rin n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour les contrarier et n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'y pencher. En attendant, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se battre contre Kakashi. Ce dernier était incroyablement fort, il était déjà chûnin et arrivait à tenir tête à _Minato-sensei_ _!_ Et Rin…Rin l'admirait un peu trop pour être impartiale. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop.

Rin préfèrerait de loin encourager Kakashi, le soigner et le protéger plutôt que de se battre contre lui.

« Minato-sensei sait ce qu'il fait », songea Rin en serrant les poings et en hochant la tête.

-D'accord.

-D'accord, soupira Kakashi d'un air ennuyé.

-Pas d'accord ! Cria Obito.

Deux têtes surprises et une tête ennuyée se tournèrent vers ce dernier. Obito, qui était habitué à attirer tous les regards sur lui avec ses retards et sa maladresse légendaire, ne rougit même pas.

-Rin pourrait se faire mal ! Qui dit que Bakakashi ne la blesserait pas san…

-Rin est une kunoichi, répondit calmement Minato-sensei. Elle n'a pas besoin que tu la défendes et si elle veut s'améliorer…

-Mais c'est une médic ! Et puis c'est pour ça qu'on est là, Bakakashi et moi.

-Parles pour toi, répliqua Kakashi.

-Rin doit être proté…

-Rin peut très bien parler pour elle, s'énerva la jeune fille.

-Mais Rin…

-Non ! Je suis une kunoichi, Obito. Pas une civile ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée, j'ai besoin de m'améliorer !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rin sentait un mélange de colère, de tristesse, d'humiliation et d'appréhension en elle sans trop savoir ce qui en était la cause. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre contre Kakashi, en fait elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Mais Minato-sensei avait raison et si elle voulait vraiment s'améliorer, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à s'entraîner toute seule ou contre un sensei qui avait toujours fait attention à ne jamais la blesser sérieusement. Rin blâmait Obito pour sa tristesse et sa colère. Réaliser que son ami d'enfance n'avait pas confiance en elle et en ses capacités et la considérait faible au point qu'il pensait qu'il devait la protéger de tout, même de leur coéquipier…une part d'elle était blessée. Une autre par d'elle avait envie de l'utiliser comme cible pour son shurikenjutsu.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Minato-sensei alors que Kakashi et elle se faisaient face.

Rin avait envie de répondre « non » mais n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche, ni même lever les yeux de son adversaire.

-Hajime !

En une fraction de seconde, Kakashi s'était jeté sur elle avec une rapidité et une agilité ahurissante et la força à se mettre en position de défense alors qu'il abattait un puissant coup de pied contre ses avant-bras. Rin pivota sur elle-même pour éviter un autre coup qui lui aurait sans doute brisé le radius et tenta de mettre de la distance entre elle et Kakashi sans succès. Son adversaire était plus fort et plus rapide. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle le savait, il le savait, Minato-sensei le savait et Obito l'avait su dès que le match avait été annoncé.

Rin perdit lamentablement au bout de trente secondes à faire de son mieux pour éviter les coups de Kakashi.

Les deux enfants firent le sceau de réconciliation sans même se regarder. Elle, parce qu'elle se sentait trop embarrassée et humiliée pour le faire, et lui, parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de la voir.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas activé tes scalpels, Rin ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps, murmura-t-elle.

-Je vois. Kakashi était trop rapide pour toi…Je crois que j'ai un bon exercice en tête pour toi, Rin. Nous commencerons demain, dit Minato-sensei. Ça t'aidera à améliorer ta vitesse et ça permettra à Obito de s'améliorer dans une discipline qui lui pose problème.

-Hai, dit-elle en allant se réfugier auprès de ses livres.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse tout le reste de la séance d'entraînement et même durant leur mission de rang D. Elle évita Obito lorsque ce dernier tenta d'engager la conversation, fit comme si Kakashi n'existait pas et refusa de croiser le regard de Minato-sensei. La vérité, c'était que Rin ne s'était jamais sentit aussi humiliée de sa vie. Le pire à ses yeux, ce n'était pas qu'elle avait perdu, ni même que tout son entraînement n'avait servi à rien lors d'un vrai combat. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait cru que Kakashi allait y aller doucement avec elle. Parce que même si elle s'était mise en colère contre Obito lorsqu'il avait dit que c'était leurs rôles de la protéger, une part enfoui d'elle était d'accord avec ce qu'il avait dit. Et pour cette raison, Rin se détestait.

La jeune fille soupçonnait son sensei d'être au courant de cette partie peu reluisante de sa personne et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé de combattre Kakashi qui était si loin devant elle en matière de compétence qu'elle arrivait à peine à voir son dos. Il voulait qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Que c'était lâche et hypocrite. Et qu'elle devait cesser de se mentir à elle-même.

Rin n'en voulait pas à Minato-sensei même si elle avait du mal à le regarder en face.

C'était bien beau de déclarer qu'elle voulait changer et devenir forte pour protéger son équipe. Mais le faire était tout autre chose.

* * *

 **凛**

* * *

 **Wow, je crois bien que c'est la première fois de ma vie qu'un chapitre me plait... Obito est drôlement agréable à écrire, attendez-vous à voir plusieurs Uchiha sauvages apparaître dans cette fanfiction.**

 **Je ne vais pas vous mentir, quand j'ai entamé cette fanfiction Obito, Kakashi et Rin allaient tous finir ensemble, parce que je refuse de croire que Kakashi n'était pas un petit peu amoureux de Obito. Mais une de mes amies qui adore justement Obito, m'a judicieusement fait remarquer que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment une relation à trois fonctionnait dans la vraie vie. Elle veut surtout que Rin finisse avec lui et elle a réussi à me convaincre que ce ne serait pas mal du tout et que surtout, ce serait plus facile, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**

 **PS : Bonne chance avec la rentrée !**


End file.
